


You Can Count on the Four of Us

by FelicityKitten



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I suggest checking out my tumblr post before reading this but it's clear who is who, Multi, Red Lotus as Crystal Gems, backstories to be revealed, me combining two big obsessions into one work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityKitten/pseuds/FelicityKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://felicity-kitten.tumblr.com/post/148783460515/a-crossover-no-one-asked-for</p><p>Red Lotus Crystal Gems AU/crossover, starring Zircon as the strategist, Hyalite as the armless hydrokinetic asskicker, Obsidian as sexy lava guy working out UST with previously mentioned and Padparadscha as a victim of abuse kept in the dark (literally) discovering the truth.</p><p>Dedicated to RhazadeWaterbender, because after what I'm about to do in the end, she deserves a compensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Count on the Four of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhazadeWaterbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazadeWaterbender/gifts).



> So, this got so out of hand I'm splitting it into two or three parts (kick me if I stretch it out more). Makes editing easier, too. Probably two, the third one just in case someone needed to stop reading before the disaster kicks in. (Just a fair warning in advance, but I'll get there soon.)

**_Obsidian_ **

 

“I didn’t actually expect it to go so fast. For a former counselor of Diamonds, you had some nice moves, Zircon,” amused smirk pulls at his lips.

“I have to. This rebellion deserves our all,” Zircon replies in his usual seriousness.

It takes effort for Obsidian not to roll his eyes. But it’s not even worth it. Zircon has been that way since… well, at least for as long as they have known each other, probably longer. And they say his Gem type should be all about balance.

“By the way, did you count all those Quartzes we fought through?”

“At least three dosens,” Zircon nods. “Not to mention the rest. We’re definitely close to someone important.”

The corridor definitely isn’t the standard - engraved with Diamond patterns and murals, and most noticeable of all - high and spacious. No need to build such for regular-sized Gems.

Chamber that awaits is dark, so they have to rely on light produced by their own gemstones. Illumination reveals bare walls, unfitting and poor compared to what they went through just moments ago, and empty.

“Darn it, did we take such a difficult journey for nothing?” Obsidian shouts.

“Be quiet. This might be a trap.”

Then, they notice, in the corner. A large figure, though how much is hard to tell since they’re hunching, as if to appear smaller. They come closer.

She’s dressed in intricate clothes, all shades of red and orange, with a blinding white rhombus in the middle of her chest. It’s easy to tell she must be valuable, maybe of those one of a kind Gems. Something doesn’t add up, though. Her wrists are bound by platinum with diamond dust traces, singifying the greatest importance, because one of Diamonds herself had to make them. She’s also umoving and blindfolded. For Obsidian, the better. She at least won’t see her own death coming and attempt to resist.

His right shoulder shines white, summoning a glowing yellow lava disk, ready to strike her right across her gemstone - unusually looking orange oval with reflected light crossing in the middle, forming a perfect star. How ironic. His own symbol - two black tattoos just under his clavicles - has one ray less.

“Wait, Obsidian,” Zircon’s hand catches his forearm. His comrade’s concerned look doesn’t seem like him at all, moreover in this situation.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t.”

Coming from a Gem Obsidian personally witnessed slash countless Gems, strong or weak, his baton mercilessly aiming for a clear kill, this statement sounds completely out of character. Not only that, it’s pure nonsense. There’s no time to hesitate.

“Why not? It will be over in a second. You really know how to pick time for remorse, Zir.”

“Just look at her.” Gem in question doesn’t even appear to hear them. Which she should, considering it’s her life at debate, but after all his time existing, Obsidian is hardly surprised by loyalty and willingness to die in vain when it comes to Homeworld Gems.

“They chained her up like a traitor.”

“Wrong comparision. Her shards would be recycled long ago if that was the case.”

Zircon doesn’t listen. As always. He is up to argue for many Earth rotations when he’s in the right - according to him - but forbid anyone else from ever disagreeing with him. He tunes it out, just like right now. In two steps, he’s at her side, taking off her cuffs and white blindfold.

Her amber eyes go from Zircon to Obsidian, completely devoid of any emotion.

“You’re coming with us.”

“Peacefully, if you please,” Obsidian snarls and levitates his disk, his gesture telling. Zircon might have his mind hazy in the moment - just like his kind tends to after few thousands of years, though he would vehemently deny it - but one wrong move and whoever she is will go down.

She stands up without a word, following them back to their base.

“What Gem is she, anyway?” Obsidian asks, not even caring to tone his voice down. She wouldn’t say anything anyway. He saw Holopearls more expressive than this one.

“I’m not sure. Asterism on her gemstone could belong to Corundum or a Quartz. Rubies or Sapphires don’t grow this tall, so it must be the latter.”

“Padparadscha Sapphire,” a voice speaks, deep and rich, though awfully hollow.

“And your Facet and Cut?”

“I don’t need one. There isn’t another Gem like me.”

After that, she falls silent again.

No wonder she was so heavily guarded. Altghough Obsidian never met a Sapphire before, they belonged to Homeworld’s elite, most pampered Gems. Their Pearls, often in higher number than one for each, were a more common sight, their elegance and fanciness making them especially easy to recognize.

Obsidian never liked aristocratic Gems. They never had to worry about getting reused when no longer needed. His mistrust to this one is even deepened by the fact that it was a Vision of another Sapphire that shaped the fate of his friends.

Leuco Sapphire predicted Homeworld failing in their mission to retake the Earth and suppress the rebellion. The decision of Yellow Diamond that followed? Countless Moldavites, Obsidians and Tektites deemed unnecessary, dragged inside the same places they came from, mercilessly thrown into bubbling lava until the mass ate away at last bits of their natural resistance to heat.

Obsidian is usually the first one to accept new Gems. In the end, if all goes according to plan, there won’t be a reason to distunguish between a diamond and a star sign on anyone’s physical form. But his gut instinct rarely lies. There is a reason to stay wary of this one.

It was completely different when they met Hyalite. Obsidian didn’t have issues befriending anyone, but she put up a wall, clearly not interested in anything besides fighting Homeworld. Despite that, there wasn’t another Gem before or after he would click so well with.

 

**_Zircon_ **

 

The first time Padparadscha speaks again is weeks later. Zircon took it upon himself to guard her. So far, she has shown as much interest in harming them as in anything else - exactly none.

“Why did you break me out?” he hasn’t got used to the sound of her voice yet, so it startles him. Not that it sounds bad - just the opposite, if he has any say in it.

“To give you freedom,” he answers with patience.

“What use is it for me? I serve White Diamond.”

“Not anymore. You can decide on your own. No one will tell you what to do anymore.”

Silence.

“You’re going to fail,” she announces then, without a hint of feeling, just stating it like an absolute truth.

“How do you know? Do you See it?” anguish barely takes over him, but he quickly reestablishes his determination to keep on fighting no matter what.

“I don’t See.” Not an answer he expected.

“But you’re a Sapphire. Your entire Gem type is famed for Seeing, among other things.”

“Like what?”

“Ice, as opposite to Fire of a Ruby. Levitation, too.” During his days on Diamond court, he met a few Sapphires. They were a rare sight, but usually shared their typical traits.

One corner of her mouth twitches. The very first change to her stony face.

“I can’t do any of those.”

Her form also differs from petite, fine figures he saw. Padparadscha towers over him. Is she defective, or not entirely a Sapphire? But why would the Diamonds keep her, then?

“In that case, what can you do?” he tries again.

“Once my Diamond returns for me, you’ll see.” She resembles a statue with her perfect, unnatural calm, but he senses the hidden meaning. Whatever she is capable of, it will stand against Crystal Gems.

 

**_Padparadscha_ **

 

She doesn’t understand Zircon at all or what he expects from her. That pitiful rebellion he’s so dedicated to doesn’t stand a chance. If only he knew about how many of traitors like him she wiped out in one second. A single flicker of light on her gemstone and he could be in shards.

At least his antics served for a moment of entertainment. Her time spent in cell could get a bit… dull. Her only company, besides scarce visits of her Diamond, consisted of guards, mostly terrified to even stand next to her, few high-ranking Jaspers bold enough to speak their minds.

_ Montrosity… better break her once the rebellion is over… worse than defective. _

It almost hurt, but then she remembered her Diamond. Always protecting her, knowing exactly what to do, giving her purpose when the rest looked away from her in seconds. She used her destructive powers again and again, just for her.

Zircon’s tentative offer to show her more of this planet comes as a surprise, yet she accepts. Time has to pass somehow until she finally returns to her place.

He apparently enjoys talking useless facts about everything they encounter. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been walking, exploring the area. Her mind buzzes with words she will forget in no time. Mountains, lakes, waterfalls. Rivers, caves, sea cliffs. She sees no difference in sunset and dawn, in various kinds of names for the same thing. Why even bother? It will all fall to extend the glory of Diamonds, already meaningless and lost as they pass by.

Still, for a moment when Padparadscha is left alone again, beauty of it all shines again from her memories, even enhanced by centuries spent in a dark, colourless cell. She would never dare to second-guess her Diamond’s decisions, but returning there will be the hardest thing she’ll ever have to do.

 

**_Hyalite_ **

 

After hearing Obsidian talk about her, Hyalite can’t help but feel curious about the Sapphire. The meeting, however, leaves her with mixed impression.

Never encountering a Sapphire before, only heard Zircon mention they were supposed to be no bigger than regular Rubies, her first thoughts are: she is as tall as any Quartz, though her form is made of subtle, graceful curves, not bulking muscles. Soft gold shade of her skin makes her eyes and gem stand out. Voluminous auburn hair is braided and reaches her hips. White Diamond insignia in front of her dress cuts Hyalite’s eyes, sharply contrasting with the rest of her warm color palette. So does her lifeless demeanor.

In the moment the Gem’s eyes fall on her, Hyalite can already feel the ever-familiar unspoken judgement. She isn’t sure if she wants to hear an honest opinion or actually prefers this quiet attempt at diplomacy.

“I’m Hyalite,” she says, since silence doesn’t make the time go any quicker. And Hyalite usually is one to relish in it.

“Padparadscha Sapphire,” an answer out of courtesy.

Hyalite usually doesn’t need a lot to gain a basic image of a Gem’s personality. It sucks in a battle, but when no one is around to see, she allows herself rare moments of sensitivity.

Like three missions ago, when she took out a bunch of Flints on her own. Almost a pity, because the level of sleekness, precision and synchronization they performed while they shot arrows at her bordered with art. Once she poofed the first one, all of it fell apart, like they were one body and she cut away a limb. She took certain effort in placing their gems all in one bubble.

Try as she might, Hyalite failed to find anything striking about this Gem. She sits absolutely unmoving, eyes seemingly looking nowhere, hands clasped. Even some Pearls sometimes couldn’t hide short moments of emotion - sadness, fear, pettiness, especially in regards to one another.

A report of Homeworld unit closing in comes almost like a blessing to her. She doesn’t dare to leave an enemy Gem unsupervised. After one look, the Sapphire gets up and follows her wordlessly.

Hyalite makes sure the water source nearby is enough for her needs, then slowly lets the excitement build within her, like always before a battle. Many Gems she met before were scared of her, in few cases called her savage or vicious for enjoying it so much, but she couldn’t care less about their opinion. If someone asked her, one that really fits the definition of a ruthless killer is Zircon.

As they get close enough to see, she mentally evaluates their competency. Two regular Morions, a limping Agate, clearly right from the Beta Kindergarten, and four beefy Amethysts.

“Aw, all this ruckus for me? I’m flattered,” she turns her face away in exagerrated shyness.

“Crystal Gems don’t have better standards than send filthy defectives against us?” one of Amethysts hollers, summoning an axe.

“Now you might want to keep insults to yourself,” she comments in sing-song voice, slipping just enough threat to the end to fairly warn them. They were about to surround her from each side… except the lake.

“Or what?” the same Amethyst taunts, the rest bursts into wild laughter. The Agate manages just few weak chuckles.

“Come and find out,” her challenge goes without asking. All Quartzes throw themselves at her with a battle cry.

Water lifts from its container and Hyalite feels familiar chill on her back. Her gem is almost tingling after renewed contact with her element. An essence of life for each creature here on Earth, as well as her own. She sweeps them up like a tidal wave.

 

\---

 

In the end, her ice blade hesitates in front of the Agate. Poor newbie is shaking, her knees about to give out.

“Please don’t hurt me! I give up! Surrender, surrender!” her squeaky voice breaks after every second word.

Her ice reverts back to the liquid state and she uses it to gently pick up the Gem by the collar of her light brown shirt. She yelps and flinches away from her face.

“C’mon, don’t be so scared,” she says in childish tone. “If I was a Homeworld Gem, you’d be shattered for being a coward. Me, though, I’m only half as bad as I look.”

Hyalite hardly blames her for trembling like that. Her words and wicked smile refined during long years tend to have that effect on Gems. The Agate’s whimpers are hard to understand.

“A bit louder.”

“I… d-don’t want to… go back. T-they only took me because e-every other Gem that came out w-with me was worse. They said t-they’ll… shatter me anyway.”

Agate’s words tug at familiar places. Hyalite too pleaded, tried her best to show them it didn’t matter her arms were missing, and burst into sobs to drown out their shouts. Malformed… worthless… defective. To actually let her sympathy show is a weakness she can’t afford, though.

“What am  _ I _ supposed to do with it?” she lowers her voice into a growl, threatening again.

“I d-don’t k-know,” tears fall freely from her wide eyes.

She lets her down and leaves her to cry, partially to stop herself from turning into mushy mess.

“Why don’t you join the Crystal Gems if the alternative is death?”

“Whaat?” tears stop.

“This world is everything Homeworld hates. Messy. Imperfect. Defective. And absolutely free.”

Agate’s eyes shine. “And can I?” afraid again, like she expects Hyalite to snatch her last hope away for her own amusement.

“Certainly. That’s not up to me, though. You should take a Warp towards,” she notices the display on her wrist device, “here,” she dabs her icicle into a name of location. “Quickly.”

“Yes, ma’am! Thank… thank you so much.”

‘Leave before I change my mind,” she adds, but it could hardly intimidate anyone after this display.

The Agate sprints away, her knees still shaky, but with a huge grin on her brown face.

Turning back to the base, she notices Sapphire’s eyes on her. Oops. She forgot she had an audience.

Her conditioning in court is probably the only thing stopping her from gaping. Her widened eyes are enough of a treat for Hyalite.

“I…” she loses her composure for a second, “I thought you were defective.”

So much for a compliment. Hyalite took a deep breath. Useless custom, but sometimes served to calm her down and stop herself from lashing out.

“I am.” How good are you at picking up hints, Sapphy? No more to this topic, unless you want things to get ugly.

“But you fight so... you were… amazing,” she accidentaly lets her awe show in full beauty - eyebrows up in shy admiration, her mouth stretching out on the last word.

Hyalite smirks. Maybe she isn’t such a lost case.

“Those two are not contradictory, you know.”

 

**_Obsidian_ **

 

Zircon never openly admits when he’s wrong. Oh no, for someone who used to slip double meanings into his poetry read out for Diamonds, it’s way too ordinary. His pride also doesn’t allow him to say it like it is. However, when he’s about to leave to meet with a core faction of Crystal Gems and asks him and Hyalite to take turns watching the Sapphire, it’s as close to that as Obsidian gets, and he takes it.

She seems different this time. Her unmoving face could fool anyone, but dark orange irises scan everything, taking in each detail. Obsidian has yet to decide whether or not it’s a good sign. She could be just remembering that to reveal more to her Diamond later.

“We already met before,” he skips any pretend politeness.

“I didn’t catch your name,” she actually replies. What’s behind this sudden change of attitude?

“Mahogany Obsidian.”

Her sight flies to his shoulder, to placement of his gem. He waits to see if she has more to say, but apparently not.

Be it. He already has plans for today.

They enter an empty magma cavern of an extinct volcano. Crystal Gems used this place to forge weapons before the planet decided to give it a rest. Smell of sulfur brings back mixed memories, intertwined and inseparable. Creation and destruction of so many lives... he pushes it all away, focusing on his task instead.

His Gem type’s build was meant for hard work, durable and heavily muscled, but cumbersome and slow in combat. The most radical example of change and adaptation being the renegade Pearl fighting alongside Rose Quartz herself, many Gems inspired by her case redefined their purpose, destroying the limitations of what they were supposed to be.

Obsidian first didn’t follow their example, perfectly satisfied with his skills. After Hyalite took him down in shameful seconds before he even managed to summon his lava disc, his opinions shifted rapidly. It lasted decades until he got fast enough to even land a hit on her.

His preferred situation would be a spar with her, but that isn’t a possibility right now. He starts his routine without his disc, warming himself up with punches and kicks, rolls and thrusts, his mind providing him with vivid memories of enemy soldiers. He continues until his moves gain desired fluidity and the weapon then comes to him naturally. He spins the blade in front of his chest, molding the material without actually touching it. The liquid whirls, brightens up and dims, reacts to his thoughts before his movements catch up.

Lava bites into cold stone, digesting and absorbing it, and then again and again until his disc grows three times its size. The margins pull back and up, create a perfect sphere, then he compresses the inside in one swift, powerful squeeze and liquid fire flies everywhere. This move cost him many reformations, but he perfected it over years, able to some degree navigate drops of lava. Just like that, he makes one of the largest ones land close to the Sapphire, not actually daring to harm her, but not letting an opportunity pass to let her see how easy it would be if she gave him a reason. She steps closer to the exit, her eyes never leaving him. Success.

Satisfied with the outcome of his training, he lets the remains of his disc fall down and stretches out. The movement would have more effect if he got rid of his shirt before, but if he does it now, after the workout, it will look nothing short of boastful.

“You’re outstanding,” the Sapphire speaks when he gets close enough.

“I know.”

“Zircons lost their role in Gem society. Hyalite is defective. What makes you associate yourself with these rebels when you’re more than capable of service?”

“They were the ones who threw me away,” he glares at her.

“Why would they do that? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Because it’s the thing they do. You are useful, then you aren’t. There was nothing wrong with countless Gems they sent to their death, but they did anyway.”

Silence.

“You lie. White Diamond kept  _ me _ ,” strange emphasis on the last word.

“Your status pretty much guarantess you safety from such a thing. That doesn’t count.”

“But… I’m  _ a monster _ ,” she confesses, more to herself than him, blinking rapidly several times, as if something fell into her eyes.

The moment passes shortly. “Please take me back,” she demands, head hung, tone hollow.

He does and never asks anything more, just silently watches her. As always, her exterior a perfect image of peace, but he can imagine the amount of turmoil gathering inside like storm clouds.

Obsidian knows how it’s like when the barrier breaks and everything spills out. Sheer force of his own rampage was terrifying, almost destroying his own self in the process. He might not know what’s going on with her, or meaning behind her actions, but one thing is for sure - once she reaches her limit and snaps, the result will be painful to watch.

 

**_Hyalite_ **

 

She won’t admit it out loud, certainly not in front of him of all Gems, but she itches for a real challenge. Quartzes and such might be strong, but awfully predictable. Nephrites, shooting from the safety of spaceships, at least keep her on guard of each move she makes, but in the end, she manages to lure them close to a proper water source and they’re done for.

What amuses her the most are fusions. Same Gem type fusions look like trouble to deal with, but their stability doesn’t last long. Considering the similarities - heck, identical personalities, she better call things by their real name - of their components, one should expect them to last forever, probably. But even between them, there are enough nuances to throw the fusion off in short time, regardless of what Homeworld says. Hyalite scores a point again, Homeworld stays at zero.

She catches Obsidian cutting blocks of earth and piling them up into a primitive shelter - only to try out how well it can resist his lava technique, she’s sure.

“So how much Gems Homeworld just lost thanks to you?” Obsidian doesn’t even turn around to face her. As usually, he made his shirt disappear from his physical form. Her eyes roam across black patterns wrapping around his skin. She could close her eyes and still be able to trace every single one of them. Stars above his pectorals are a symbol of his allegiance with Crystal Gems. On his arms and legs mostly results of earliest experiments with his lava manipulation. And her favorite are across his ribs from both sides, on the back reaching to his shoulder blades. Her fault entirely. It must have been ages since she got a little too rough and actually poofed him - three times actually, not even close to number of the rest of fights when she hopelessly wiped the floor with him - but he kept them after many redesigns that followed as a tribute to her or something. Sentimental sap.

“I lost count after thirty or so,” she shruggs.

“All those bubbles almost couldn’t fit inside the base,” he laughs, finally turning to her. “I shouldn’t be surprised, really.”

“And why is that?” she raises one eyebrow teasingly.

“You never shatter Gems. Well, okay, it happened few times, but you go for the poof whenever possible.”

She turns her face away, shifting her sight on ice claws on one of her water arms, checking their sharpness. “Poofing, shattering, what’s the difference? Once they’re gone, why waste more time to break their Gem if there’s already a new batallion running at you?” Excuses.

“That… makes sense. Just found it a little weird, is all.” And he knows it. It’s all there in his apologetic smile and the way he cuts off the conversation even though he never lets an opportunity for more banter slide. In case he changes his mind, Hyalite gets ready to start.

She spins swiftly, her tendrils following the motion, hardened ice at each end cutting through air with her trademark deadliness. He jumps away to avoid getting slashed across his chest. She retracts a bit. His current look seems good enough for her, she shouldn’t go so close for another poof. He could always do that thing like three reformations ago, when he “forgot” to include a shirt in his form, just to get a raise of her. Sure, he could always shift one, but it took up too much energy to keep up all the time. At least that was his pitiful excuse.

Moment of hesitation and his lava disc is sent flying, getting uncomfortably close. Two ice blades meet and cross to counter it while she’s sliding under it towards him. Her water reaches for his legs, but he’s too used to that trick now. He does a backflip, effectively getting away from her reach and summons his weapon one more time. She needs to put more distance between them, or avoiding his glowing blade will get really difficult for her.

With one push of her water arms, Hyalite launches herself into the air to avoid a hit. Mid-air, a move practiced to flawless fluency, she detaches the distal parts of her water tendrils, freezing them and fires as ice boomerangs on him. He makes a good show of his acrobatics, jumping, flipping, ducking to avoid a hit. Watching him is almost a delight.

Colliding with the ground, her ice breaks into glimmering splinters and melts into water, too far for her to be able to manipulate it. She let herself lose too much water and what is left is just enough to absorb the landing with ease. Sensing his chance, he lunges forward, this time without lava, just his combat skills. If he cuts her off of more water, she will lose without a question.

His arm thrusts forward and she catches it, immediately freezing her grip on him. He smirks and suddenly, a hit against her shins makes her lose balance. Idiot. Now they’re both going to fall.

Instead, something else happens, what neither of them expected. Their bodies lose clear countours and shape, bright white is the last both of them see as they fade into each other.

 

As the light finally dims and doesn’t sting behind their eyelids, they dare to crack an eye open. And then another. And one more. And finally the last one.

The vision is hazy and they feel weird, but can’t really tell if in a good or bad way. First thing they notice is their arms. For some reason, they can’t shake off the inkling that having arms is a new development. At the same time, they feel natural, with familiar black patterns running through their skin. Only the colour seems off. Instead of copper brown, it’s dark pink, even translucent in some parts.

They run their hands up their skin cautiously, as if expecting to find another oddity. Their fingers stop at smooth oval on their right shoulder, warm to touch. There should be something else, they know it. Left shoulder is covered in goosebumps, as if someone held a cube of ice there. The source of cold turns out to be a second gemstone near the upper margin of their shoulder blade.

Confusion and realization they yet keep resisting are fighting in their head. This state isn’t exactly uncomfortable, but what is that, anyway? In the blur, the only thing they’re sure of is that they used to be someone else. Obsidian. Hyalite. Or not...? Why can’t they remember?

“Who am I?” they ask out loud, voice deep and kind of raspy, completely strange to their ears. That is the last straw for them.

Excitement and joy overtakes them, laughter, wild and childlike, bubbles from their chest. They are someone completely new, both of them and neither, and they just came to life. Isn’t that the most wonderful thing ever?

Suddenly, they freeze. Grip of panic stops their laughter, positive emotions turn dark, all they know is that this is wrong, they don’t want this, there has to be a way out of this. Obsidian, Hyalite, they are gone and can’t come back as long as they’re here.

The sillhouette glows and tears itself apart into two previous components, throwing each of them to different side.

Hyalite is breathing hard, too shocked to reduce it to deep, calming inhales. She isn’t sure what it was, but banishes all thoughts of it from her mind. It wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Wow,” Obsidian is half lying, half sitting on the ground, resting on his elbows and has the gall to look amazed while she’s struggling to hide how terrified she is.

“What on Earth was that?” he looks at her, smile tugging at his gaping mouth.

“I don’t know. I don’t care,” her speech is clipped and monotone. “It felt just weird,” she shudders.

“If by weird you mean pretty amazing, then yes.”

“Drop it, Obsidian!” her tone raises just barely above her usual level, but shakes with warning… and fear. She needs space alone. Away from him.

“Whoa, what did I say?” he’s looking at her suspiciously, noticing what she knows is her being completely thrown off. His gaze penetrates hers, making her feel exposed and vulnerable. How she hates it.

“Nothing,” she braces herself with one water arm, all she gathered from the ground, and stands up. Distance. Now. “Just do me a favor and forget about this.”

He doesn’t ask anymore, but she feels his eyes on her the whole way to the lake, diving in and swimming until each thought of what happened is washed away and cool soothing presence of her element fills her up with new confidence.

Water belongs to the core of her being and never fails her. Water is invincible, swift and powerful, yet provides her healing. And for a short moment there, she didn’t feel its presence, even though it was poured all over the floor where they sparred. For a moment, Hyalite knows, she was as good as dead.

 

**_Zircon_ **

 

Away to meet with the main, largest group of Crystal Gems, thanks to whatever lucky star, Zircon faces Rose Quartz herself, in all her glory. She embodies leadership well - passionate about their cause, charismatic and with everyone’s best interests in mind, yet burdened by things left unsaid and despite the great number of followers behind her, with devotion close to worshipping her, her path is one of loneliness and secrecy.

Zircon remembers times when he had certain influence over the greatest, most reasonable minds of the entire universe. How feeble and labile they were underneath their masks of eternal adamancy. How just a wrong word could be enough to set Yellow Diamond off and make her impossible to converse with for at least several planet rotations. After Pink fell, they weren’t allowed to mourn or take a break. Instead, they found someone, anything to blame, because if they got rid of that, maybe it would be the first and only slip. Hard enough to withstand it, with fatal mistake of increasing their control over Gems’ rights. Rose Quartz presents the opposite side of the war, the most important difference her support of individuality, but despite that she resembles a Diamond more than it seems on first sight.

Even after seeing it many times before, sight of all kinds of Gems in roles different than expected of them still amazes him. Some preserve a part of their previous function - several Fluorites, brittle and easy to break, but geniuses and scientists of Homeworld, immersed in strategy plans or researching the Earth’s numerous ecosystems. Hematites, former metallurgists, now sparring with heavy armor.

Some stray further away - Dioptase, from several kinds of artist Gems responsible for creation of Diamond murals, now doodles all kinds of nonsense to make Gems who lost a dear friend in most recent fight laugh. Large group of the latest bunch of Kindergarten Gems, all more or less defective, are in the middle of heated training - he resisted the urge to smile especially at sight of a tiny Agate, regular brown variety, speaking animatedly, the rest - smaller than average Jasper, many Chalcedonies and an Onyx - listening intently. The Agate started flailing her arms vividly, as if to illustrate a part of her story better, then lost her balance and fell right into one of unaware spectators.

As he takes a Warp Pad to get him closest to their own base, curiosity arises in his mind, making him wonder about the Gem they’ve been holding hostage. Kind of. She technically has more freedom than ever, but unless she fully breaks the chains of Diamond Authority, she is to remain an untrustworthy foe.

Ground near the basis, scorched and covered with solid lava drops, seamy from what he assumes were ice attacks, is a clear enough sign for him of what took place. Where are those two, anyway?

“Back already?” Obsidian comes out from hiding spot behind a basalt boulder nearby.

“Yes. Is everything okay?” something is off about his friend. Zircon can’t specify, but he doesn’t resemble his grounded, observant self at all. His eyes are hazy and unfocused, as if lost in a different picture. Did Hyalite lay such a huge hit on his ego in that spar?

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be? Better spill the juicy details,” he playfully punches his arm and grins. Okay, maybe Zircon is reading too much into it. When it comes to Hyalite, it isn’t ususual for Obsidian to lose his head a little.

“I met Rose Quartz. She’s a magnificient leader, much better I assumed from those rumors about her, how kind and accepting of everyone she is.” It led him to believe she might be hesitant to take action where it was due. If they are to succeed and overthrow Homeworld’s system of oppression, too much mercy does more harm than good.

“Like you’re one to speak,” Obsidian smirks.

“What do you mean?” he asks, but has an inkling what is this going to come back to.

“That Sapphire, obviously.”

“How is she?” he completely ignores his unspoken question - he already explained himself to Obsidian and doesn’t need to repeat it.

“Don’t ask me. I have no idea what she’s thinking all the time.”

“Any improvements?”

“Hardly. Go talk to her yourself, okay? I need some fresh air.” Zircon suspects it definitely involves certain hydrokinetic Gem, but that’s none of his business.

 

**_Padparadscha_ **

 

The entire situation she’s been thrown into reminds her of those stage plays they used to entertain elite like her with. All kinds of lower Gems, Chrysocollas, Turqoises, Howlites, in plots which seemed nonsensical and simplistic for Padparadscha, but after she was put in the special treatment - after the incident - she remembered with fondness anything from her previous life filled with luxury, and emptiness. Partially because feeling of nothing was all she had left of it.

If it wasn’t for her Diamond, she would have gone insane or begged one of her guards to shatter her like they wanted to. Like they had every right to, after what she turned out to be…

White Diamond let her believe she could still be of use. As long as she keeps up and follows every order, she isn’t entirely condemned yet. That moral is deeply ingrained into her thinking even now, in enemy territory.

This planet, the Earth, isn’t mindless waste of time like those plays were. She observes, even though she’s been taught to keep her sight down, since it brings nothing but desolation. Treats Hyalite is capable of amaze Padparadscha to no end, even though in Homeworld her blatant defectiveness wouldn’t be tolerated. Obsidian, who isn’t afraid to speak to her as an equal, even threaten her with consequences if she does something against them. And Zircon, who showed her kindness and patience, without a trace of fear for his life or contempt.

She feels like she’s betraying her Diamond thinking like this, admiring the rebels. The sooner she’s back in her protection, the better. It’s easier to just listen, leave it all to someone greater than her, no thinking, no feeling... no growing suspicion something is too wrong to put into words...

“Greetings, Padparadscha,” a familiar voice, almost as if he jumped right out of her thoughts.

“Zircon. I haven’t seen you around lately,” she turns to face him. He’s offering her a soft, barely visible smile.

“I’ve been away to consult the leader of the rebellion. How was your time here?”

Padparadscha doesn’t dare to speak aloud anything of what troubles her. How can she even begin if it’s too much of a mess for her to even comprehend?

“Interesting,” a non-committal answer.

“You look better than before,” his tone is tentative at what she assumes should be a compliment. Ironically, she can’t remember feeling more insecure. Just one time rivals it, but it’s nearly a tie.

“This planet is a mess,” she mumbles.

“That’s one way of putting it. I also used to think that, but now I understand it set me free. Like every Gem needs to be.”

Silence. She heard a similar thing before… Hyalite, when she let that Homeworld Gem escape. However, she can’t grasp the meaning behind it. For now, their words make less sense to her than names for various landscapes from before.

“Show me,” she decides, doesn’t care she’s basically ordering him. He doesn’t say anything, just nods, eyes softening, and extends his outstretched palm towards her.

The gesture seems unfitting. Before, most Gems around were too low to touch her, later everyone flinched away from her, as if the contact could tarnish them. She wavers, but then joins her hand with his, letting him lead the way.

Short Warp tour and they’re at different place completely. From each side, they’re surrounded by warped cliffs of striped orange stone, Sun - if she correctly remembered the star’s name - shining in golden rays down on them.  Warmth caresses her gemstone and for a moment, it again comes to her how simple it could be. Zircon has no idea - probably the main reason why he’s not more wary in her presence - then take a Warp Pad… where? It all ends here, doesn’t it?

No. That’s just an excuse she would use for... someone else. The real reason is something else completely, no longer hidden, even though Padparadscha tries hard not to see it so clearly. She needs to know, possibly everything that’s been kept away from her, or she won’t be able to accept her previous life back. Without clarity, the doubt won’t dissipate.

“What is this place?”

“This is the Beta Kindergarten. Gems made here are usually Agates, Chalcedonies, Carnelians and Jaspers, different kinds of Quartz warriors. However, the way they’re grown makes them inferior at best case, straight up defective and unable to function at worst.”

They pass around variously sized holes. Some resemble Gem silhouettes, the rest is irregular. Padparadscha wonders what form could those Gems have. 

“Why are they made here, then? If Diamonds knew, the process would be stopped.”

“They know and it continues to this day. These soldiers are a casualty the moment they step out of the ground, sent to their death against the rebellion’s forces. In numerous cases, they end up as Crystal Gems, anyway, because they’re not treated as worthless with us.”

“Is this where Hyalite came from?” it sounds a lot like the case.

“No, but her case is strikingly similar. She was born on a different planet, but her batch was much worse. She got out lucky just missing arms.”

Sound of rocks tumbling disturbs the silence and unsettles Zircon enough to decide to head back for now. New Gems could be coming out anytime. Padparadscha doesn’t find their little trip helpful at all. It just makes new questions arise in her mind, making her waiting for explanations even longer.

\---

 

Later, Hyalite and Obsidian both leave for another mission, making Zircon her only company. Padparadscha is slowly getting used to their routine. He takes her to an abandoned place and talks about Gems who were made or died there. Always in safety, away from Gem War, which she’s thankful for. It would just remind her of Gems she shattered.

He’s always eager to describe in details and presents bare facts before stating his own subjective opinion. He’s a charismatic talker, brilliant gray rectangle settled in his throat more than fitting gem location for him. Despite his forbearance in regards to her, what she guesses are often ignorant questions, sometimes his words press such a load for her thoughts she stops listening and reacting. He notices each time and provides her with light distraction. Usually shows her more of the planet.

Sights of landscape are as beautiful as ever, but if something truly takes her aback, it’s all the life. She learns everything lifeless on the first sight is probably an organism called a plant. Animals make it clearer for her, because they move. Their existence is, according to Zircon, pitifully short. First, she can’t comprehend the meaning of such life, lasting just several Earth cycles.

“They just live. There’s no why,” Zircon comments. “Earth is such a liberating place for us Gems, because we’ve been conditioned to just do one thing we were made for until we die. In spite of the fact that many Gems suffer and aren’t happy like that.”

What is happiness? Padparadscha knows the technical meaning behind the word, but like so many words he mentions, it’s completely alien to her. She craves understanding, but at the same time, it terrifies her to the core. Her world, everything she ever believed in, her perception of right and wrong, is crumbling around her, and Padparadscha resists, because what will be left of  _ her _ once it vanishes completely?

 

\---

 

Later, their next stop is a top of volcanic crater. Even though hardened lava beneath their feet feels steady and safe, Padparadscha is walking away from the center, near the edges and looks around. Sky is getting dark, a bit of dark red still lingers over the horizon. Then she remembers the advantage such viewpoint always gave her and turns her face from the sight.

“This is where some of Obsidians and others of volcanic origin were molten and placed underground to grow a different kind of Gems.”

This is what Obsidian must have been talking about.

“Diamonds measure your longetivity by how long they desperately need you. Most rare Gems are aristocrats and protected from such fate, but only because it might be difficult to make them or the process results in only few Gems, not thousands like in usual Kindergartens.”

“Why did you take me here?” It isn’t difficult to guess, but she still wants to know his reasons.

“You wanted me to show you. It’s hard to include everything into just one place, though.”

“Why do they need defective Gems from Beta if they reuse Gems like this?” a thought comes to her mind, an obvious solution to the issue.

“The prime rule is to make maximal use of anything. Beta is just one of two Kindergartens on Earth, the worse one. The plan is to build more, but the planet is already dying from nourishing so many Gems.”

“Isn’t the progress more important, though?”

“Progress means well just for Homeworld and those who run it, but regular Gems are still exploited. Take Gems made in a rush in Beta into account. Homeworld treats them like dirt, but in big amount, they can lessen the numbers of Rose Quartz’s army while they’re working on the real force,” Zircon continues his explanation.

“What is that?”

“Probably Gems that can cause a lot of damage from big distance, so they’re away from danger of battle. I’ve heard of that before. Rumor has it one such Gem is guarded carefully and destroyed batallions in a blink of an eye.”

Cold, not related to chill air around them, drenches her instantly.

“There’s no doubt that these Gems pose too much of a threat, so their life is limited for, say, the time Gem War lasts, but that’s besides the point.” he looks at her, his glance gentle.

“The rebellion is the opposite of what Diamond Authority stands for - its focus isn’t on what’s important for the progress of Homeworld, but for well-being of each Gem. You’re not required to have a purpose and stick to it, instead you’re given the freedom to define yourself. I wish I could show you all the Gems I met, in the middle of something deemed inappropriate for them by Homeworld standards, but what they chose.”

She can’t bring herself to respond. Here’s the truth she’s been desperate for. He doesn’t know, that’s the only reason why he’s providing her with this chance. She’s a weapon meant for killing. After shattering so many Crystal Gems, how could she ever have the cheek to take their position? Freedom he speaks about is an illusion out of her reach. Even her Diamond, so wise in her foresight, knew that.

“Are you okay?” his fingertips barely brush her arm, but she leans away immediately.

“I’m… fine,” she replies. “Let’s head back.”

“Wait a moment. It’s getting dark. Stars will be an amazing sight from up here.”

She sits down, though just staying makes her feel dishonest. He was so kind to her, but once he finds out, it’s over. He’ll scream all kinds of insults like each Gem before, and how could she blame him? Same goes for Hyalite and Obsidian. They probably expected such a turn of events, and they’re right.

Sky around them gets dark for a moment, then with each new star appearing it lights up. Shining spots are placed irregularly, as if someone spilled glittering dust over dark indigo fabric. Blue Diamond once dressed in such a gown, for a special opportunity. Her Diamond, on the other hand, majestic in her minimalist white with plain metal adorments.

Each memory of her now fills her with pain. There’s no other way but to go back, but she’ll never be the same. Once she wavers and refuses to shoot at familiar face - at dark, muscled Gem throwing lava discs, or armless figure with grayish teal skin almost transparent, like her water, taking out multiple Gems at once - how long will her Diamond still value her?

Her grim thought are interrupted by a glimpse of movement in her peripheral vision.

“Did you see that?” she turns to Zircon, but his eyes are glued to a white haze stretching through the entire sky.

“See what?”

Again. This time two black shadows, not as far away as before.

Zircon visibly tenses and gets up.

“Stay close,” he stands in front of her, to shield her from whatever’s coming. Flattering, maybe, but redundant. She steps forward and to the left, so she’s side to side with him.

Way too acquainted with the burning of others’ eyes fixated on her, Padparadscha wonders if he knows they’re encircled.

A group of Gems jumps at them from each side. She notices previously missed details, like strange blue flash of their blades - knives and small axes - identical with the play of light on their pale gemstones. But what catches her sight most of all is unmistakeable White Diamond symbol on their chests.

“Moonstones,” Zircon whispers and summons his weapon. Just in time, because he immediately has work to do with three of them lunging at him.

After spotting her own sign, Padparadscha stands without a slightest move and doesn’t resist when two Gems half her height restrain her. An answer to her doubts. They will take her to White Diamond once this mess is over.

Her eyes follow Zircon’s every move. He’s agile and acrobatic, doing everything possible to increase the distance between them so that their short-ranged weapons can’t endanger him. He’s a skilled fighter and manages to land hits hard enough to poof, but Moonstones greatly outnumber him and he can’t see everywhere.

One of them - wide pupils gleaming with blue remind her of a nocturnal animal Zircon showed her before, so she assumes she has an outstanding night vision - separates from the rest in a series of backflips and then her eyes focus on a single point. Padparadscha knows only because she’s done it so many times herself. She summons another axe, its blade almost a perfect half of a circle and throws again. Padparadscha realizes instantly where exactly it’s aimed. From this angle, Zircon just can’t see it coming in time.

She only has few seconds to decide. If she counters the attack, she will betray her Diamond, with no chance to go back. But… does she still want it? It’s still too complicated to think about. One thing she knows for certain, though. She can’t just watch Zircon get shattered when the blade collides with his throat. She steps forward, but two Gems at her side are stronger than they look. She won’t get there in time.

As in slow motion, she sees the axe glistening pale blue in moonlight as it’s already halfway through to its target. Then she remembers what it means for her. Light!

Deafening sound of explosion tears the ground of the crater apart, axe caught in it vanishing immediately, along with several Moonstones. Another three fall into the cavern underneath.

Zircon and Moonstones closest to him are staring soundlessly, then one of them leaps away from him and points an accusatory finger on Padparadscha.

“How dare you dishonor that sign on your chest?! Traitor!” she shrieks out the last word and the rest of Moonstones join, adding in names she’s heard many times before.

“Monster!... Traitor!... Disgraceful!” She can’t take it anymore.

“Get lost or I’ll shatter all of you!” she yells, with a quick reaction. Moonstones flinch at the sound of her voice, their widened eyes and retreat so predictable she would find it funny in better circumstances. As fast as they appeared, they’re gone again, as if clad in the darkness of the night.

Now they’re alone again. Zircon’s look never leaves hers and he manages to find his voice again.

“You… saved me,” he proclaims in awe.

“How do you know?” the point was that he had no way to see his death coming. Was he aware of it, after all?

“I caught a glimpse just before the blast and knew that was their plan all along, because the rest held me so tight I couldn’t move away in time. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you,” he’s closing in, but she backs out. When did she ask for gratitude?

“No! Get away from me! I am not what you take me for!” her tone is panicky, a poor attempt to make him realize what he just witnessed, to put two and two together.

“Padparadscha, I know exactly-”

“Shut up!” franticness is slowly taking over her. ‘’I am the one those rumors were about!”

“I’ve been well aware of that for a moment,” he comments calmly.

What? How did he... “How?!” at least a part of her thought process manages to make it out.

“You can’t just expect a Gem with such strategic importance to get lost without anyone talking about it and searching for her, if she’s still alive. Those Moonstones, specialized in stealth missions and spying, were probably sent by White Diamond herself to ensure your return.” Right… her Diamond.

“And I completely blew it,” she mumbles, consequences of her desperate act hitting her in full force. She falls to her knees. “I rebelled against my own Diamond. Now I can never go back.”

“Why would you miss someone who isolates you to manipulate you better and makes you feel like your only worth depends on how well you’re capable of following their orders?”

“You don’t get it, do you?” first tear rolls down her cheek and she bows her neck to hide it. “I have no place now. Everyone’s scared of me or condemns my v-very existence,” she fails to hold back a sob, distorting her speech. “I’m all alone now.” She finally lets her urge to cry to break loose and lets out all those years of shame, pain and loneliness in pathetic wails. An aristocrat isn’t supposed to lose control like this, but what good is a bit of spared dignity to her now?

Then there’s soft touch of a palm on her own, as if asking for permission. She doesn’t care anymore. Zircon takes her hand and twines their fingers together, without uttering a word, just sitting quietly next to her.

After she feels too spent to continue crying, Padparadscha finally pays attention to him. She starts wiping her face with the lacy hem of her sleeve, absolutely scandalous in her former life, but it’s too late to worry about that.

“I’m here, Padparadscha. You say you’re alone, but me, Obsidian and Hyalite will more than appreciate your presence among us. After all,” he adds a small chuckle, “my life mattered more to you than your Diamond.”

“But I told you, didn’t I? Countless Crystal Gems are dead because of me, how could I ever become one?”

“Not one of us rebels were always aware of wrongdoings the Diamonds made us to do. Everyone deserves a chance. You were a puppet of destruction in their hands, but you can be so much more. You can be truly free.”

“I don’t even know what it means,” she admits sheepishly, even though his words lit a spark inside her. She feels cleansed of each bit of anguish plaguing her for ages. He saw the worst of her and it didn’t repulse him. He’s putting a chance for brand new start right into her hands.

“I can show you again, if you want me to,” he offers, corners of his eyes lifting up. 

Even if she’s still unsure and kind of shaken - she never used her ability without a direct order before - she nods, a faint smile on her lips.

Night is still young and previous tranquility eventually returns, and at last Padparadscha can feel a bit more at peace, too. Zircon is right. Stars are a spectacular sight to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to point out some details I think are kinda cool and be a nerd in general.
> 
> Flint breaks in sharp edges which made it ideal for primitive weapons and arrow tips. That's why Flints are archers.  
> Morion is another version of Smoky Quartz, just more opaque and dark. I like it most of all varieties.  
> Gem fusion of Hyalite and Obsidian is Rhodonite. I chose it mainly because its colour fit - black veins of oxide, its pink shade is a reasonable possibility for a merge of translucent white with a bit of gray (her skin is teal blue, though) and copper brown. It’s mostly opaque, but some specimens can be transparent, too, so first time mess of a fusion has it all, heh. It also represents reconciliation of opposites and such, so I think it suits neatly.  
> Another detail I discovered during my googling of weapons Moonstones had. Keteriya is a traditional throwing axe in Sri Lanka, and most valuable specimens of moonstone come from there as well. Therefore, axes they use resemble it.


End file.
